First Love
by Tora0486
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya are in college and are madly in love! They move in with one another, get married, have their baby, and live happily ever after. Or do they?
1. Feelings Are Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_!

Chapter One: Feelings Are Revealed

Ichigo pulled her jacket tighter over her waitress' uniform as she stepped closer to _his_ house. Her heart raced and her stomach flip-flopped with each step closer to the front door. Why was she so nervous? It was just a simple homework question and it was just Aoyama-kun. She let out a deep sigh trying to steady her quivering breath and to slow her racing heart. She stretched out a shaky hand and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Ichigo heard the patter of feet and then the squeak of the door. At that moment she wanted to run, but she was frozen with fear and excitement. She touched her butt and head to make sure her tail and ears weren't out.

"Momomiya-san!" Masaya chimed from behind the door.

"Konnichiwa," she said in a cracking voice. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Konnichiwa, Aoyama-kun." She felt her face grow red with embarrassment.

"Is everything okay? What are you doing here?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Um. I-I it, the, um, homework." The words were just not coming out right. She began to get frustrated with herself.

"Oh," he smiled, "do you have a question about the homework? Yeah, college Algebra is getting to me too."

"Uh huh," she smiled shyly.

Masaya motioned for her to come in. She hesitated. She hasn't been in his house since the time he found her as a cat and took her in. He knows now, and has for some years, that she is Mew Ichigo and that her ears and tail pop out when she's excited. Masaya smiled. Seeing her hesitation, he turned and started to walk back to his room. Ichigo saw this and didn't want to let him get away. She stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her. Masaya turned and flashed another smile at her.

"Um, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked, almost in a whisper.

"This way, my room's back here. That's where my homework is; we can use it to compare."

"Uh, okay." She followed him slowly, taking in each item of his house. '_Wow, Aoyama-kun's house. I'm really in Aoyama-kun's house!_' She thought to herself.

"Momomiya-san," Masaya stated quietly.

Ichigo realized she had stopped. She gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She bowed with embarrassment.

"It's okay," he giggled. "This way, hurry!"

She filed in behind him. Soon they reached his room. '_Wow! This hasn't changed a bit_,' she thought.

Masaya went to his desk in the corner and grabbed a book and some papers from a drawer. "Okay," he stated, "what exactly are you having trouble with, Momomiya-san?"

"All of it, to tell the truth," she said sighing.

"Alright." He moved across the room and sat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. Ichigo's eyes went wide with fear. '_Sitting, on Aoyama-kun's bed, next to him?_' Just the thought was getting her excited.

She longed to be with him, and even though he knew about the "cat thing" she didn't want him to see her like that. Masaya laughed and stood up from the bed.

As he walked toward her, she began to get very, very excited. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. Her eyes darted every which way trying to avoid Masaya's. As he got to her, so close she could feel his breath, she reached her limit and she thought she would faint. She closed her eyes. Masaya reached behind her and shut the door. "Your ears and tail are showing," he smiled.

"What? No way!" She felt dizzy and light headed and frustrated. There were just too many emotions going through her right now. Masaya placed his hand on her back to guide her to the bed. She was so on edge right now that just the touch on her back sent shivers through her body.

"Ichigo, are you okay? You're looking a little pale," he mentioned has he sat her on the edge of his bed. He sat beside her and gently rubbed her back.

She breathed deeply to control the shivering. Her heart was still racing and she wanted to jump out of her skin and love all over Masaya. She needed to say something. "S-sorry, Aoyama-kun, it's just that I'm so nervous."

"It's okay, I am too." They looked into each other's eyes and knew that the other was feeling the same thing. "To have you alone, in my bedroom, it's a fantasy! I want to show you the same emotions you're showing me." He gently rubbed her arm, sending a shock through her spine.

"Uh huh," she gasped with delight, melting into his arms.

Masaya caressed her arms, moved up to her neck and cupped her cheek. Ichigo was sighing with pleasure. Each moan made him grow hard. He couldn't control himself. He held her in a long kiss. She did the same thing, but her emotions told her to stick her tongue in his mouth. Masaya followed with his. Ichigo's tongue felt so good in his mouth, it made him so hard he couldn't stand it. Still kissing, he pulled her shirt out and reached in, fondling her breasts. Ichigo jerked with delight. They released from the lip lock, panting heavily. Masaya began kissing her all over the face and found himself resting on her neck. He kissed it softly. Ichigo moaned with pleasure.

Steadily kissing her neck, his hands roamed all over her body: her arms, breast and thighs. Ichigo laid back on the bed and let Masaya do as he wished. He reached under her and untied her apron and then unbuttoned her shirt. Seeing her breast sent a jolt through his penis. He lunged at her, kissing her, putting his tongue further into her mouth. He began to rub her breast softly then squeezed them then pinched the nipple; all the while Ichigo moaned and gasped. He moved from her mouth to her neck then down to her breast. He sucked on her breast, nibbled for a minute or two, and then started to lick them. He licked down to her naval then back up.

Ichigo was about to reach her peak when he stopped. She looked at him confused. He reached inside of her skirt and pulled her panties off. He smiled and she smiled back. He went back to sucking her breast, this time roaming her body again: her other breast, down her side, and soon his fingers found the inside of her thigh. She moaned as his finger slowly crept to her vagina. He could tell she was about to reach her limit, because her body was shaking. Sure enough, as soon as he even touched it, she threw her head back and let out a cry. He smiled. He inserted his fingers and moved them around, making Ichigo squirm. He came out and got in the middle of her and slid down, licking and kissing the whole way. When he reached her vagina, he paused, and then went in twirling his tongue. This made her reach her peak.

"Oh, Aoyama-kun, I can't hold it… I … ah," she cringed, letting everything go. She let out a scream. She placed her hands on his head and pushed him further in. "Oh… oh… more, more! Oh, Aoyama-kun. It feels so good. Ah!"

Masaya came out from between her licking his lips and removed her skirt. She was completely naked now. He unzipped his pants and threw them across the room, same with his boxers. His penis was as hard as a rock. He laid on top of her panting.

"More," she cried, "I want you inside of me!"

"Me too, I want it to!" He sat up and spread Ichigo's legs far apart. He grabbed his penis and positioned it on her vagina, then, sitting forward, slid into her. Ichigo cried out as her hymen snapped. As they got a rhythm set, Masaya began to feel the feelings Ichigo was having earlier. He couldn't control his feelings any more. He sat up, still inside of her, and grabbed her hips. He thrashed his hips rapidly against hers, getting deeper inside of her.

Ichigo cried out in ecstasy. "Harder! Faster! Oh, Aoyama-kun!" she screamed. She placed her hands on his butt and pushed him further inside of her.

"Oh, Momomiya-san! Momomiya-san! I-I can't hold it back! Ah!" He released inside of her. They moved back and fourth and rolled around on his bed, still inside of each other. Finally, both were so tired, they fell asleep.

When they came to, they stretched and moaned.

Masaya smiled. "Good morning." He kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

"Good morning, Masaya," she smiled, kissing him back.

"I like it when you call me that," he smiled sweetly. Masaya smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you. I love you with all my heart," he whispered in her ear.

She rolled on top of him giving him a sincere smile. "I love you too, Masaya." She kissed him. Ichigo and Masaya took a shower together.

As the water ran over them and they washed each others backs, Masaya placed his arm around Ichigo's waist and kissed her on the neck. Resting his head on her shoulder he sighed. "Ichigo," he whispered.

"Hum?" she replied, placing her hands on his.

"I love you." He squeezed her. "I love you so much."

Ichigo turned in his arms to face him. "I love you too," she smiled.

"Oh," Masaya said, "Happy Birthday!"

Ichigo giggled, "You remembered!"

"March 15. What's to forget? You're my baby," he smiled.

They embraced and kissed. And that's how they started the day of the rest of their lives.


	2. A Proposition From Masaya

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_!

Chapter Two: A Proposition From Masaya

Masaya sat in his college algebra class in the very back. He tried so hard to forget about the other night, but flashes of Ichigo on his bed, naked, flooded his vision and clouded his thought. He loved her so much he couldn't stand to be apart from her for long. He sighed. 'This stupid Professor: wind bag!' He looked around and not many people were there today. Maybe he'd leave early and treat Ichigo to lunch. He glanced at his watch. '11:30 a.m.' No wonder he was hungry. They ran late this morning, he and Ichigo, and didn't have time to eat breakfast. There were only ten minutes left to the class, so he packed up and left. "Great thing about big Universities: huge classes. They could care less if we ever come," he whispered to himself as he walked out and down a hallway.

Masaya knew Ichigo's schedule and she knew his. She was in dance right now so he walked to the Gym and stood outside. A few seconds later, a gush of giggling girls stormed out of the double doors. He was so glad Ichigo had grown out of that stage. She'd matured a lot over the years. He didn't know if it was age, her fighting, or when he left for England that made her grow up. A small slender girl with bright red hair pulled into a pony tail walked passed him. "Ichigo!" he shouted.

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "Masaya!" she squealed. She ran to him and they kissed and hugged. "What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

"I want to take you out to lunch."

"Aw! Masaya!" she gleamed.

"I knew you'd say yes!" he smiled. Then, something reminded him WHY he wanted to treat her.

In the newspaper he read last week on his walk to the college, there was a vacant two bedroom one bath apartment for rent for cheep. He had a job and had enough saved to rent it; so, he got it to move out of his parents house. He loved Ichigo so much and wanted to be with her forever. After last night, he knew his feelings for her weren't a fluke or a fling or puppy love. He'd do anything to protect her, and he wanted to support her and even have kids with her. He wanted to marry her.

Ichigo saw the gleam in his deep brown eyes and wondered what was going on behind that pretty face of his. "Masaya?"

"Hum? What is it Ichigo?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Okay then, you ready to eat? I'm starved!"

"I wasn't this morning, but that dance instructor worked us hard today. I'm worn out and very, very hungry."

"Aw, I'm so sorry!" He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder and she placed hers around his waist, but not before she grabbed his butt. He looked at her and they both laughed. He loved it when they were like this. And soon, it was going to be like this forever.

They arrived at the restaurant and he saw how busy it was. He was glad he had called and reserved a table.

"Masaya," Ichigo cried, "look how busy it is! We'll never get in," she sulked.

He hated to see her like that so he spilled about the reservation. She cheered up instantly. They cut through and got to the front, "Reservation for Aoyama, Masaya."

"Yes sir! Right this way please," the hostess said walking to the back. They followed. She sat them at a tiny table in the back corner of the restaurant. He had the table prepared beforehand with candles and Champaign.

"How romantic!" Ichigo smiled. "I-I just wish I could have dressed better."

Masaya looked at her. She was wearing a pair of dress shoes, panty hoes, a black skirt that flowed when she walked, and a pink button up blouse. "You look very nice Ichigo: my sexy kitten." Ichigo blushed as he threw a wink at her. She giggled.

The hostess brought out some bread and sauce to dip. She sat the plates on the table, poured their Champaign, took their orders and left to the kitchen. Masaya grabbed Ichigo's hands. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something great!"

Her eyes widened. "Yeah? What?"

"I found an apartment! I'm moving out."

Ichigo's heart sank. Would she ever see her love again? Just like Masaya for Ichigo, her true feelings for him came out. She loved him, and if he moved away she would just die! She couldn't stand to be away from him for a long time.

"Ichigo, are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick," he said standing up and kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine! Really," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Masaya reached up and wiped it away. "Will I get to see you? Where's it at?"

"Oh, no, Ichigo, I'm so sorry! It, the apartment, is closer to your house than my parents'!"

"Oh God!" She was so over come with joy she wept in his shoulder.

Masaya embraced her tightly. He should have known better than to say it like that, especially after what she went through as a kid when he went to England. "Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry, Masaya. I thought you were moving away."

"No, no. I would never do that to you again." They hugged and he got back to his seat.

"I'm so glad you found one!" She laughed, wiping her face.

"Me too, and Ichigo," his emotions were running wild, he had to do it now, whether he had a ring or not.

"Yeah?" She asked, totally oblivious to what was about to come.

Masaya Stood up and walked over to her again. He kneeled beside her. This was coming so out of order, he wanted to ask her to move in with him, then buy a ring, then take her on a trip to Hawaii or something and ask her. But, he always said, if the time is right, then do it. "Ichigo, after last night I knew my feelings for you were real! I wanted to stay like that forever."

"Me too!" She said interrupting him.

"Let me finish," he said shushing her. Ichigo smiled, heart racing. Masaya continued, "After last night, I knew I could never be apart from you ever again. I wanted, want, you to be mine." Ichigo nodded her head. "Momomiya Ichigo, will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She let it sink in as she stared into Masaya's deep brown eyes. All of last night and the feelings she felt flooded her vision in the form of tears. She really did love him and she did want to be with him forever. "Yes!" She cried and kissed all over him.

"I don't have a ring right now, but I have the money, so, we'll go shopping after this. Okay?" Ichigo nodded in reply. "And I want you to come live with me in my apartment. We'll be a family, you and me!" Her eyes grew and she hugged him.

Behind them they heard a throat clear. Masaya turned to see their waitress with their food, Ichigo and Masaya glanced at each other and laughed. While his back was turned, the waitress smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Ichigo. Ichigo flashed a giant grin. She sat their plates on the table, filled their glasses, and took the bread plates back. Ichigo didn't know how she felt. She was so happy she couldn't believe what had just happened. He asked her to marry him, asked her to move in and she was going to get a ring. Ichigo and Masaya just smiled at each other through the rest of the meal. They didn't have to speak; their eyes and body gestures said it all.

After dinner, Masaya took Ichigo to a local "up scale" jewelry store. The whole way there they didn't let go of each other. You would have though they were Siamese twins. As soon as they walked into the jewelry store, Ichigo ran to a corner display and turned to Masaya, beckoning him with her bright, wide eyes. He walked back to her and looked at what she was looking at. "Which one?" Ichigo pointed to a gold band with three simple diamonds that cost $760. "Are you sure? Don't you want something more complex? More expensive?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nope, I want that one! I've had my eyes on it and prayed no one would get it. It's simple and elegant."

He nodded in approval. "Just like my baby." He grabbed her tight and they kissed. Ichigo was so happy; her life long dream was coming true. They pulled away on cue and without Masaya's gaze leaving Ichigo's he spoke out. "Excuse me, Sir." Masaya motioned to the clerk behind the counter.

"Yes, how can I help you this evening?" He smiled. Obviously knowing these two lovebirds had been through the big "E" word. He had seen many a couples come and go in his shop, but these two were different, they just might be able to make it.

"I want this ring, that one there for my fiancé." Ichigo giggled at the sound of him saying 'My Fiancé'.

"Alright," the clerk said walking to the cash register. He rang the ring up and Masaya paid for it. He and Ichigo thanked him and left.

They walked to the park and sat on a bench. Masaya opened the box and placed the ring on Ichigo's finger. He kissed her softly and pulled away. He stared into her brown eyes and ran his hands through her soft red hair. Masaya came in for a second kiss, this time he massaged her tongue with his and rubbed her arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands moved up and down her side. She moaned with happiness. He pulled out of the kiss and he embraced her. They sat like that in each others company for what seemed like an hour. She sighed and pulled away and snuggled under his arm. She held her hand out and looked at the ring. "You like?" Masaya asked.

"I love it!" She said looking into is eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head back on his chest.

Ichigo listened to his heart beat and felt the rhythm of his every breath. She synchronized her breathing with his, until they were one. They sat there a few more minutes until Masaya spoke. "Do you want to go see the apartment?"

"That would be awesome!" Ichigo chimed. Masaya stood and helped her up.

They arrived at the apartment and Ichigo loved it. They walked inside and everything was so perfectly sized for a family. This made her long for something else: a baby. She didn't want to push it with Masaya; she thought she'd give it some time. He picked her up and spun her around. They fell onto the floor and kissed all night.

Ichigo loved Masaya with all of her heart, and she let it show that night. Masaya loved Ichigo with all of his heart, and he let it show too.

"Ichigo," he said inside of her, shaking with pleasure.

"Yeah?" She asked, about to peak.

"I love you sweetie!"

"Oh, Masaya, I love you too!"

They moved faster and harder. Ichigo Threw back her head and let it go. Masaya did the same. He thrashed his body against hers and didn't try to hold it back. They lied in a heap together, panting. They embraced each other and fell asleep in one another's arms, right where they wanted to be, forever.


	3. Little Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_!

Chapter Three: Little Surprises

Ichigo bent over the toilet and threw up. She gagged and choked. When she was finished, she looked at her watch: 7:30 a.m. She had only thirty minutes to be at the Café Mew Mew. She jumped in the shower to rinse off and get the throw up off of her.

It has been exactly one month and 3 weeks since they got fully moved into their new apartment. In that time, Ichigo, her Mom, Retasu, Minto, Purin and Zakuro were almost done with the wedding. It was just going to be her parents, Aoyama's parents, the mew mews, Akasaka and Shirogane at the Café Mew Mew. They hired a priest to do the ceremony. Akasaka was going to bake the cake, Shirogane was in charge of the music, Minto and Retasu over deserts and decorations, Purin in charge of games, and Zakuro over her wedding dress and the mew mew's bride's maid's dresses. She felt so proud of herself that everything was planned.

"Oh!" Ichigo screamed in pain as she threw up again. Just then, Masaya walked in and saw her on the shower floor.

"Ichigo!" he screamed. "Are you okay? What happened?" He opened the shower door and held her.

"Masaya!" she cried. "I-I have to get to work. I can't miss."

"Ichigo, you idiot, you're sick; you can't go!" He helped her up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

Masaya called Café Mew Mew and told Akasaka that Ichigo was sick. Akasaka said he would tell the girls and Shirogane.

Later that day about 11:30 a.m. Ichigo felt loads better. She walked into the kitchen and got her some grapes and strawberries to snack on.

"You're up!" Masaya said putting his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I feel better. I don't know what happened to me." She turned and placed a grape in Masaya's mouth and he placed a strawberry in hers. They chewed and locked in a long kiss. "Um," she moaned, "That was good." She smiled and kissed him again. "I think I might go to work. I'm going to get dressed." She kissed him and tried to move, but Masaya stopped her, "Masaya!"

"Are you sure you're felling better?" He asked.

"Yes, now move," she said pushing on his arm.

"Because I don't want to get a call on my cell saying you're in the hospital because you fainted."

"Yes, Masaya, I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and let her go.

She got to their bedroom and pulled her uniform out of the closet. It was kind of tight today. She wondered why. She ran to the bathroom and saw she'd gained five pounds. She was appalled! She turned away in disgust and walked out of the front door.

Ichigo reached Café Mew Mew and walked around to the back. She was greeted by Akasaka.

"Ichigo," he said shocked, "I thought you were sick?"

"Yeah, I was, but I started feeling better." She gave a pensive smile.

"Okay. If you think you can handle it, be my guest. But if you feel the slightest bit nauseated, you better come back here and lay down."

"Okay, I will!" She chimed.

She walked through the kitchen to the front behind the desk. 'Maybe Masaya and Akasaka are right. I better take it easy,' she thought as she pulled up a chair and got behind the cash register.

Zakuro came up and placed her arm around Ichigo, "So, morning sickness and weight gain?" She laughed.

"Weight gain?" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, and mood swings too," Zakuro laughed.

"What exactly are you getting at, Zakuro?" Ichigo flared.

"The question is," Zakuro said crossing her arms, "what are you getting from Aoyama-san?"

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Ichigo, you're pregnant."

Her eyes got wide. Could she be? "I am not," she pleaded.

"Ichigo, wake up and smell the diapers. You have all the classic signs. Oh…" Zakuro got quiet, "when was your last period?"

"Zakuro!" Ichigo screeched, blushing. But come to think of it, she hasn't had it yet this month and last month was iffy. "Uh," was all she could mutter.

"Umm hum. That's what I thought! Girl, I'm so happy for you! Aw, but now I need to change the design of your dress. You better be glad I haven't made it yet," she said jokingly.

The rest of that day went by in a blur. All she could think about was 'I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant?' The rest of the girls came up to talk to her, but she couldn't remember what they said. And at the end of the day when she counted the money, she couldn't remember how much it was. She walked home in a daze. It was 8:00 p.m. and she walked strait into the room and fell on the bed. Masaya heard her come in and walked into their bedroom to see her lying across the bed. "Are you okay Ichigo? You didn't get sick again did you?" He asked, laying beside her.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired." She turned onto her side and faced him. "Very tired," she sighed. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes.

Masaya smiled and looked his fiancé up and down. She looked so sexy laying there and he wanted her so bad, but he wasn't the kind to take advantage so he just pulled off her clothes and slipped her into one of his shirts. "My baby," he said bending down kissing her. He himself changed down to his boxers and snuggled in beside her. He placed his hand across her stomach and felt it rumple. Ichigo winced and curled on her side in a fetal position. Masaya sat up, taking in what just happened. He took it as a growl and went to sleep, not thinking of what else it could be.

At exactly 7:30 a.m. she was over the toilet throwing up again. This time, she couldn't make it back to the bed she was so weak. "Masaya," Ichigo cried, "help me!"

Her cries hit him like a knife, causing him to jump out of bed. "Ichigo?" he asked dazed, and her cry came again. "Ichigo!" He ran to the bathroom and saw her on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"The girls, they think I'm pregnant."

"What? Pregnant?" Masaya looked astounded. Ichigo was in tears. Masaya grabbed her "Ichigo, if you are, well, that's great!" He smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a baby." He held her and rocked her and kissed her on the head then moved to her neck.

He sat behind her and propped his back against the head board. He began to rub her shoulders and she gave a moan here and there. He worked down her back and she leaned forward. He moved across her stomach and she gasped. He rubbed her stomach which made her moan more. Then he pulled her shirt up and massaged her breast. He removed it and began kissing her neck.

"Oh Masaya," she whispered.

She turned on her stomach to face him and began kissing his chest and biting his nipples. The feel of her breast on his stomach made him grow hard. He scooted down laying flat on his back. Ichigo felt the hard lump form in his boxers. She reached in and began stroking it which sent him into shivers. Masaya rolled over and positioned himself on top of Ichigo. He kissed her lips and tongue wrestled with hers. He licked and sucked her breast and moved down to her vagina. He paused a second and looked up at Ichigo, she smiled at him. He went in and did a little maneuver he'd been practicing. She squirmed and squealed with delight. She let it go. Masaya grabbed her hips and shoved his face further into her. This is as far as he would go; he didn't want to take the chance of messing something up. He traced her name inside of her with his tongue for one last pleasure for Ichigo. "In the morning, I'll take you to the doctor," he said between kisses. "For now, you're going rest."

"Yes sir," she said in a mocking voice. They embraced and kissed for a while.

Masaya went to the living room and called the café and told them Ichigo was staying home. Ichigo laid in the bed, thinking about if she really was pregnant. She rubbed her stomach and smiled at the thought. Masaya fixed her breakfast and they stayed in bed all day talking about what to name the baby and what it would be when it got older. They were in heaven. All of this felt surreal. He called and set up and appointment for a pregnancy test.

The next morning Ichigo tried something Zakuro read on the internet, saltine crackers, before your feet even hit the ground. Masaya got her the crackers and they laid there for a second. She sat up slowly, paused for a second, and then made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, obviously with Masaya (he held her up). They got to the doctors office and filled out paper work and waited.

"Momomiya, Ichigo." A nurse called from behind a door. She and Masaya stood and walked back. The nurse checked her weight and vitals and smiled. "The Doctor will be right in."

Ichigo was growing impatient and nervous. Masaya stood beside her and rubbed her shoulders and back. Just then, the doctor walked in. "So Ms. Momomiya, you're fiancé said you think you're pregnant. That true?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Well, actually, a friend pointed it out. Morning sickness, mood swings and weight gain." She blushed, "and my last period was last month, and that was spotty… so, and that's when we… did _it_."

"I see, it sounds very likely," he said smiling. "If you would, please pull your pants to your hips and lie back. Masaya scooted to the side as the doctor advanced. The doctor pushed his hands on Ichigo's lower abdomen. "Well, I think I can feel something. Your about two months along. But just in case, I need a urine sample."

Ichigo pulled her pants up and sat up. The doctor turned and opened a cabinet, getting a small cup. "Here you are Ms. Momomiya, or I should say, soon to be Miss Aoyama." Ichigo grinned and took the cup. "Bathrooms are strait down the hall," he motioned. She came back with the cup and the doctor told them he'd call in about two weeks.

Sure enough, she was pregnant, and two months exact. She called everyone and told them the good news.

Masaya and Ichigo's family was complete now, with a baby on the way and a wedding beforehand.


	4. The Big Day

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_**

**Chapter Four of Five: The Big Day**

The day has arrived. September 25, Ichigo and Masaya's wedding date. Ichigo stands looking into a mirror at her, now, plump belly. She raises her shirt and rubs her stomach. "Hi baby," she says in a soft voice to her stomach.

"Hi baby to you to," Masaya grins walking into the bathroom.

Ichigo lets down her shirt and turns to face him. "I was talking to the baby," she says jokingly.

"I know." Masaya bends over and kisses Ichigo's stomach and then kisses her. "How're you feeling?"

"Um," she said breathing in and wrapping her hands around Masaya's neck, "Wonderful." They kiss a while and embrace. "You know, last night, we weren't even supposed to be together, let alone make love," she smiled.

"So," Masaya replied, hugging her.

"So? We're supposed to do that tonight!" She giggled.

"Early wedding present," Masaya winked. "Speaking of which," he said pulling a tiny box from behind him, "I want you to have this." He opened the tiny black box which revealed a beautiful silver snowflake ring.

"Oh my God! Masaya?" Ichigo gasped as he placed the ring on her _right_ ring finger. She thanked and kissed him through tears. "Masaya, it's so beautiful!" she cried.

"I thought you might like it," he said kissing her neck.

The wedding was at 3:00 p.m. so Ichigo needed to get ready. She met the girls at a beauty shop to get their nails and hair done. They went to the café to get dressed. She hadn't seen her wedding dress yet, so she was excited.

Zakuro smiled, "You ready, bride girl?"

"More than ever," she sighed. "I can't wait to have our bondage complete."

"Looks like it already is," Purin laughed, rubbing Ichigo's stomach. "Oh! Oh? Ah! I- I just felt the baby kick! Aw! Oh! Ha ha, there it is again!" Everyone gathered and placed their hands on Ichigo's Stomach.

"Oh, I felt it to!" Retasu gasped.

"Man, Ichigo, you got a live wire!" Minto laughed.

"It's defiantly a boy," Zakuro added.

"You think?" Ichigo asked. They all nodded. "I don't care what it is, really. I just want it to have all ten toes and fingers and all of its organs," she sighed, placing her hand on top of the baby forming inside of her. It was weird how much love she felt for something she'd never seen before. She couldn't wait for it to be born so she could look into its eyes and say 'I'm your momma.'

"Okay, we have to get you changed, and we have to get changed to," Zakuro said, breaking into her thought.

"Um hum!" She smiled and nodded.

Ichigo's dress turned out to fit her perfectly. Zakuro did and awesome job. It was white and v-necked and had puffy shoulders and long sleeves that had the little "rubber band" you hook onto the middle finger. There was a white silk ribbon just under her breast. The top was tight and below had a lot of extra fabric to make room for baby. It bunched up all round making lots rivets. It reached the floor and went into a train in the back. Her vale went to her mid back and the front to the middle of the top of her arm. It had a pearl Tiara that held it up. Ichigo was very pleased with the design and the creative way Zakuro laid it out to show she was pregnant. She fell in love with it the instant she saw it. Zakuro, Retasu, Purin and Minto's dresses were the same except for the vale and the train in the back. You can guess what color their dresses were.

"Oh, Zakuro, you've outdone your self! I absolutely love it!" Ichigo cried out from behind a door.

"How does it fit?" Zakuro asked.

"Like a dream," she replied walking out from behind the door.

"Aw! Zakuro! It's so beautiful," Retasu complimented.

"Yeah, very beautiful," they all agreed.

The rest put on their dresses and it was time to get the show on the road.

As Ichigo entered, her eyes wondered the Café and took in all of the décor: candles, ribbons and flowers. And there, just a few steps away, was the man of her dreams she was about to wed. Ichigo couldn't remember the rest of the ceremony, all she remembered was saying "I will," then "I do," then a kiss she was lost in forever. His tongue on hers, hers massaging his. It was wonderful. She didn't want to stop. But like clock work, they pulled away at the same time and smiled. The priest announced them and they walked back down the isle. Once they got out side, Masaya carried her back inside for the reception. She tossed her flowers, and then he got the guarder off of her leg and tossed it.

When they finished eating, a limo carried them to their apartment to change and get their bags. It then proceeded to carry them to an airport. Masaya never told her where they were going for their honeymoon, but that they were going somewhere. "Masaya, will you tell me now?" She pleaded as they walked into the airport. Masaya pulled out two pamphlets.

"Here," he said handing them to Ichigo. One had Miami, Florida, United States of America on it and the other said Cruise.

"What's this? Masaya!" She gasped.

"Two days in the United States and three on a cruise," he said. "Plenty of alone time," he added rubbing her butt. She blushed.

They got to the states and caught a taxi to their hotel. They sat in the lobby while someone took the luggage up to their room. Once upstairs in their suite, he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He kissed her softly and traced her face, moved to her breast and down to her inner thigh. She sighed. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Masaya's neck and began kissing him. All the meanwhile, Masaya's hand had found its way inside of Ichigo's skirt. She gasped. He inserted his fingers and began twirling. Her body was shivering, on edge of peaking, she moaned.

Masaya sat up and threw his shirt off and unzipped his pants. He went back in and kissed Ichigo while she pulled his pants off. They stopped kissing and Masaya kicked his pants off and removed Ichigo's shirt and bra. Ichigo reached inside of his boxers and stroked his penis. She removed his boxers and licked it. A jolt shot through Masaya and he gasped. When she was done, he laid her on the bed and removed her skirt.

While kissing her, he positioned himself on her vagina and slid in which caused a moan from Ichigo. They set a rhythm and kept it slow like that for a while, and then Ichigo started to fell an orgasm. She grabbed Masaya's hips and pushed him further into her. He sped up. Her body was shaking. "Oh. Oh God! Harder, more! Ah!" Ichigo moaned, maneuvering her hips and holding onto Masaya's butt. Ichigo threw her head back and let it go. Ichigo moaned and squirmed.

"Oh, Ichigo! Ah. Ah. Ah." Masaya gritted as he was about to reach his. He thrashed and thrashed inside of her. Soon, he let it go. He sat there still moving, just a little slower. He bent down and licked and sucked her breast. Ichigo squirmed and moaned still. He kissed her and came out. They laid panting beside each other. Ichigo sat on top of him and smiled. She kissed his neck and stood up. "Where're you going baby?" He asked.

"Bathroom," she winked. A few seconds later, Masaya heard a squeal.

"What is it baby?" He asked.

"Jocose," she smiled devilishly.

"Right behind you, doll," he hopped off the bed and lunged at Ichigo, pinning her against a wall (careful not to hurt her ripe stomach. The feel of her ripe stomach on his made him grow hard). He kissed her hard, rubbing her breast and roaming.

"Um," she moaned, "You get the Champaign and I get the bathwater." Ichigo filled the overly large oval jocose and added bubbles. She lit the candles and turned the lights out and slipped in.

"Oh," Masaya said as he walked into the dark, candle lit bathroom. He got into the tub and immediately began tonguing Ichigo.

"Um," She moaned kissing him back.

He placed her on top of him and began kissing her again. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. She could feel him getting hard beneath her. She giggled and started rubbing it. Once it was hard, she held it and slid on. She moved back and fourth and bounced up and down. She didn't know if it was the mood, lights being out or them being in the water, but she could feel her peak coming early. Her body shivered and she moved faster and faster. Masaya reached his early too, he was moaning and squirming. He held Ichigo tight and thrashed harder. Ichigo's body winced and she let her orgasm go. Masaya did too, he moaned and she could feel him release inside of her.

You know, most women would refuse their husbands to even see them naked while pregnant, but not Ichigo. Not only did Masaya have his way of making her feel beautiful, she felt beautiful. She accepted the fact she was going to get big, but that was only because she had a human being inside of her. She had a life that depended totally upon her. And secretly, she thought pregnant women were beautiful. She smiled as she got off of Masaya.

"Never done it in the water before, that was, wow!" Masaya said handing a full glass to Ichigo.

"I know! It was wonderful!" she said kissing him. "I peaked early," she said coming out of the kiss.

"Yeah," He said embracing her. He traced his fingers over her face and down to her stomach. He rubbed it and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He hugged Ichigo and placed his hand back on her stomach. Soon, he felt the baby kick. He jumped. "I think I might've woken him up." They laughed and embraced and stayed in the tub until the water got cold. They rinsed off in the shower and got some grapes and strawberries from the bar. They went to bed and fed each other and fell asleep in one another's arms.

The rest of the vacation went like that: them, alone, together. That's the way they wanted to keep it forever. But, all good things must come to an end, and they came back to their own little paradise: their apartment in Tokyo, Japan. They were strangely glad to be home and around familiar objects. He looked at his wife and kissed her ever so gently. "I love you, my wife. I want to protect you however I can. I want to be with you forever."

"'Till death do us part and longer," she said, returning his kiss. "I want us to be newly weds forever. I'll try to keep this fire we have burning forever; we'll talk it out if we're not feeling it anymore. Don't be afraid to tell me you're not getting anything. I'll love you no matter what."

"Oh, baby. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about me not feeling it anymore. Just being around you is arousing!" They embraced and held each other for a long time.


	5. Baby Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**_

**Chapter Five of Five: Baby Love**

Ichigo sat in a chair in the middle of her friends, parents and in-laws with Aoyama at her side. Ichigo was two weeks away from her due date and everyone was throwing her a baby shower. She gently un-wrapped each gift and thanked who it was from.  
A few days ago after their third sonogram, Masaya and Ichigo couldn't stand the suspense any longer; they wanted to know what they had. They ask and the nurse told them a big healthy boy. Zakuro was right. She called everyone and told them the sex of the baby. Right away, Ichigo and Masaya's moms planned a baby shower. They knew what to buy now that they knew the sex.

Ichigo's mother was so pleased to hear she was going to have a grandson. (Masaya's mother wasn't too thrilled because she wanted a little girl she could dress up in frills and buy pink stuff for. But she said she was happy she was a grandmother and the baby was healthy.) "Here you go Ichigo, it's from your father," her mom said handing her a box wrapped in silver blue paper.

Ichigo unwrapped and opened it. Inside of the box laid a tiny jumper resembling a baseball uniform reading 'Grandpa's Slugger'. "Aw! Thanks dad!" Ichigo giggled as she read the print.

"I want my grandson to be very active and strong! And what better sport than baseball, eh? It's not a dangerous sport like football and not girly like golf." Everyone laughed at his comment.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him being weak, dad," Ichigo said placing her hands on her abdomen, "he's tearing my stomach apart. But I think wants to be a boxer." She wrinkled her face in pain as he kicked her in the hips.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, he just kicked me in the hips is all," she smiled. After gifts were open and everything was cleaned up, her dad began grilling hamburgers and hotdogs. Her mom made a salad for her. Ichigo rolled her eyes. Ever since she told her mom she was pregnant, she had been telling her what she could and could not have. Like her own body didn't tell her what she needed more of. She'd taken Psychology, she knew about all that stuff the body goes through. She took the salad obligingly and bit in. As soon as she did, she gulfed it down. Guess she was wrong about this one.

Later that night in the shower, Ichigo felt something different about the baby. It had dropped! Her eyes widened as the defiant feel came over her. She went on showering. She got out and dried off. As soon as she stepped forward to get her nightgown, she felt a gush of warm liquid run down her legs. Her water broke! "Masaya!" She yelled across the hall to their bedroom.

"What? What is it?" He asked appearing in the door frame. Then he saw it, Ichigo standing in a pool of water with a rustic color to it. "Oh my God!" He squealed happily. "It's time!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said beaming. "Call the doctor and I'll pack." Masaya ran to the phone and called the hospital to tell them they were on the way. "Call the family and the girls and tell them to meet us at the hospital." She shouted to him.

"Okay!"

Ichigo walked to the bedroom, but stopped, she was having the same feeling she had in the shower. It wasn't the baby dropping, it was a contraction! They were about fifteen minutes apart. They didn't hurt; it was just a slight pressure. She was glad the hospital was only three minutes away; she was going to go ahead and have an epidural. She finished packing and they caught a cab to the hospital.

Once there, they saw the girls waiting up front. "Ichigo!" Purin yelled running to her. "Your water broke, that's wonderful! Only a matter of time now," she squealed.

"I can't wait to see him!" Retasu sighed, hugging Ichigo.

"I can't wait to spoil him!" Minto smirked. "Auntie Minto is going to make sure he always has money to treat those little lady callers," she winked and squeezed Ichigo.

"Aunt Zakuro will be sure he's at the top of his class in every subject!" She bent down and kissed Ichigo's stomach then stood and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"Thank you guys!" Ichigo cried with a tear in her eye. She hugged them all back as a nurse sat her in a wheelchair and pushed her up to the O. B.

Upstairs, Masaya helped Ichigo change into her hospital gown before the nurses came in to prep her for the delivery. They entered and hooked her up to an I. V. and wrapped a monitor around her stomach to get the baby's heartbeat. It was loud, strong and steady said one of the nurses. The doctor came in. She grew nervous now, she dreaded getting the epidural.

"Good evening Mrs. Aoyama!" Her doctor boomed.

"Hi," she said in a quivering voice.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Very!" She said wide eyed. "Will this hurt much?" she asked.

"No, not at all; that's why you wanted the epidural right?"

"No, not the labor, the epidural," she said shyly.

"Only for a minute; you'll feel a prick, that's the needle, then a warm sensation, that's the medication," he replied softly. "Okay, if you'll sit up, we can get started."

Aoyama helped Ichigo sit up. The doctor told her to swing her legs over and turn her back to him. She leaned forward and grabbed onto Masaya's waist. The doctor told her to get ready. He pushed the needle into her lower back and she cried out in pain. She could feel the needle going deeper inside of her, feeling like it would come out of the other side. Her cries muffled to moans as her grip tightened around Masaya's waist. She could feel the medication spreading like wild fire through her back. That's what it felt like to, like someone had taken a lit match and was burning her skin. She stayed in that position for a while; not knowing the needle was out until she heard Masaya shout her name. "Ichigo! Ichigo, it's over, you can lay back down now."

"Sorry," she said wiping at her wet face, "I must have zoned out," she said laying back and letting the medicine course through her vanes. She didn't even notice the doctor at her feet with his fist in her.

"You're about four centimeters along. I'll check back in a few hours," he said tossing his gloves in a trash can and rushing out of the double doors.

Not soon after, the girls and her parents came in. "Oh, Ichigo!" her mother said kissing her sweaty brow. Ichigo just moaned. The contractions were coming on hard and the medicine hadn't kicked in yet.

"How long does this need to take affect," she winced as another one came.

"I don't know sweetie," her mom said comforting her.

"So, Masaya, my boy, think you can stay through this?" Ichigo's dad said hitting him hard on the back.

"Yes sir! I sure can," he smiled reassuringly.

"Dad!" Ichigo sighed rolling her eyes. He laughed.

Two hours passed and the epidural had kicked in. Just about that time, the doctor entered. "Hi everyone," he said shocked at the crowd in the tiny room. "Okay Ichigo, lets see where you are." He walked over to her and lifted the sheet then bent her knees. He inserted his fist and smiled. "Well well, are you ready to get this baby delivered?" he asked putting the sheet back down.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're ten centimeters! Let me get prepped and I'll be right back!" He stopped at the door, "Please, if you all don't mind, I need everyone but Masaya to leave." He walked out without another word.

Everyone hugged Ichigo and left to the waiting room. They were as ready to get this over with just as much as Ichigo was. The room grew quite and Ichigo let out a big sigh. Masaya came over and kissed her on the forehead then grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You know, this baby's going to change our lives completely," Ichigo said with a smile.

"I know, and it's a change I'm willing to make!" He said kissing her hand again. "I can't wait." He placed his hand on Ichigo's stomach. "Once this little guy is born, my fantasy will be complete."

"Mine too," she smiled. "I've always dreamed of having a family, a family with you."

"And I with you," Masaya replied. The doctor entered and they began the delivery.

"Okay, Ichigo, when I tell you to, push like you're having a bowel movement, and hold it for ten seconds, then let go," the doctor instructed.

Ichigo latched to Aoyama's hand and pushed. "Gur," she grunted as she let out her breath.  
"Very good! Now, push again the same exact way." She did and the baby moved further down. "I can feel his head Ichigo. Only a few more pushes and he'll be out."

After a few more pushes and grunts, baby Anthony Dillon Aoyama was born to Ichigo and Masaya at 11:56 p.m. on December 18th. He weighed 8lbs and 6oz and was 21 inches long. One hunk of a baby! Masaya left Ichigo to deliver her placenta. He ran into the waiting room and shouted the weight, length, and time the baby was born. "He's so beautiful!" He shouted.

Their parents and the girls came into the room to see Ichigo breast feeding. "Aw how sweet!" They all cooed. Ichigo looked up at them and smiled. When she was finished, the baby was passed around the room to every pair of arms that reached out to him. He was a very handsome baby. He got his father's looks and his mother's bright red hair.

Ichigo and Masaya brought him home the next day. They laid him in the crib and stood back. They viewed the creation they had made. A tear ran down Ichigo's face. "Our baby, mine and yours, Masaya, a little life you and I created."

"Yeah," Masaya sighed. He put his arm around Ichigo's waist and squeezed her. He faced her and smiled. He rubbed her butt then pinched it, "How about another one?" he said jokingly.

"Masaya!" Ichigo bellowed. "You try laboring next time; see if you'd want to have more!" They laughed. "But," she said looking at her son, "I wouldn't trade any moment of it for the world."


End file.
